winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 5
Previous season: Season 4 *'Next season:' Season 6 In 2010, it was publicly announced that Nickelodeon gained the rights for Winx Club in several countries, after 4Kids had lost their rights for Winx Club, and that it will be co-producing Seasons 5 and 6 along with Rainbow. Season five began airing in August 26, 2012 in the USA on Nickelodeon, and from October 16, 2012 it aired in Italy and most other countries as a Global Premiere. Season 5 has been named Winx Club: Beyond Believix on Nickelodeon (similarly to how Season 4 was named Winx Club: The Power of Believix and how the third season was named Winx Club: Enchantix). Now, the transformational battle cry is "Magic Winx! Harmonix!" and later, "Magic Winx! Sirenix!". This season is also much more strongly connected to previous seasons through references and character cameos than the fourth season was. First thirteen episodes aired to America between August 26, 2012 and November 25, 2012. A Magix Christmas aired Sunday December 9, 2012 at 1/12c on Nick. After the thirteenth episode, the show went on a three-month hiatus and returned with new episodes on February 17, 2013. Overview The Winx Club are back and much stronger than ever. This time the Winx will have their journey underwater and will have to face a new dreadful villain, Tritannus. He was a normal triton who was mutated into a powerful monster caused by pollution. His main goal is to rule all the world by entering the Infinite Ocean! The Believix power is not strong enough underwater, as the Believix wings are unbent and less flexible which makes them hard to swim underwater, hence the Winx start a challenging quest to get the ancient Sirenix power and become Ocean Fairies. Wonderful sea creatures such as the Selkies will help the fairies in this “Underwater Mission”. Will the Winx manage to save the Magic Dimension? Will they prevent Tritannus from becoming the evil Emperor of the Infinite Ocean? Evolutionary fairy transformations and forms Harmonix Harmonix is a temporary transformation given by the Guardian of Sirenix to help the Winx swim faster and make their power work efficiently underwater during their quest for Sirenix. Sirenix Sirenix is an ancient, evolved fairy transformation and has tremendous magical sea-themed powers that was born out of the magic of the oceans. According to Daphne, the three Ancient Witches had cursed the Sirenix power with evil magic, and as she was about to use its great power to defend herself, it had turned against her instead; causing her to become her into a disembodied spirit without a physical body of solid flesh and blood, which is her current state. Trailer In late 2011, a trailer for Season 5 was released and featured Bloom briefly summarizing all her adventures from Season 1 all the way to Magical Adventure. After a brief recap of her adventures, the trailer then proceeds to show some 2D and 3D clips from Season 5. Episode List #'The Spill' #'The Rise of Tritannus' #'Return to Alfea' #'The Sirenix Book' #'The Lilo' #'The Power of Harmonix' #'The Shimmering Shells' #'Secret of the Ruby Reef' #'The Gem of Empathy' #'A Magix Christmas' #'Trix Tricks' #'Test of Courage' #'Sirenix' #'The Emperor's Throne' #'The Pillar of Light' #'The Eclipse' #'Faraway Reflections' #'The Devourer' #'The Singing Whales' #'The Problems of Love' #'A Perfect Date ' #'Listen to Your Heart' #'The Shark's Eye' #'Saving Paradise Bay' #'The Last Discovery' #'The Fall of Tritannus' Trivia *The Trix will return in the fifth season after being absent in the fourth season. *After being on Earth most of the previous season (the fourth season), the Winx will finally return back to Alfea. *The Winx, once again this season, have new civilian outfits (as the trailer above shows). *Roxy will appear in the fifth season, but as a recurring character, as she will be studying at Alfea in order to greatly improve and increase her animal-based magical abilities. *From the rightful source, it has been officially confirmed directly from Rainbow that "The Lilo" is the fifth episode created for Season 5, however, it is not the proper 5th episode of the main season 5 story arc. "The Lilo" is a stand-alone episode, which both Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed was the episode chosen to use to launch Season 5. Despite this, "The Lilo" was aired as the fifth Season 5 episode in Italy. *Several characters that appeared from seasons 1 to 4 (including the movies), will all appear in this season. *Each Winx's home realms will be seen. *This is the first season to be animated in both 2D and 3D CGI. In Season 4, the creators only used 2D computer graphics from episodes 1 to 6, where the Winx still have Enchantix. But when the Winx earned Believix, the animation returned hand drawn. *This season also takes place where Season 4 leaves off with the Wizards of the Black Circle defeated and are frozen solid in the Omega Dimension. *This season strongly focuses on the genuinely strong, deep and close sisterly love sisterhood of Daphne and Bloom; unlike previous seasons that focused on Bloom's search for her birth parents (1-3 and first movie) and Roxy (4). *It's unknown if the Pixies will return in any episodes of this season. *This will be the first season of Winx Club to feature two openings: a 2D opening for the first twelve episodes and a 3D opening for the remaining fourteen episodes. *This is the first time we will see each Winxs' realm's Monarchs. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub